


Wise Men Say

by orphan_account



Series: ConAllen [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, SLAMS THIS DOWN, i'll maybe make it into its own series if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor thought of Allen as a bright star,and just like any star,Allen would eventually die, too.He just wished it hadn't been so soon.





	Wise Men Say

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my lover @sentisuno on Ao3 and @sen-tinel on tumblr.

_...Only fools rush in._

And dear rA9, Allen was a _fool._

“ I’m not some android you can connect with, Connor. “ What a clear tone of voice for a dying man. Connor’s gaze swept quietly to his hand, unaware that his mimicked skin had receded to ivory white plastic as it clung to Allen’s warmth. It was fading quick, that warmth, but the light in steel blue eyes shone as bright as any star. “ What are you fucking doing? You have someone to save. “

 _They can wait_ , his mind whispered. His mouth opened but closed, lips pressed tightly together and teeth bared to gnaw at the synthetic flesh, throat tightening in a way that shouldn’t be possible for an android. Connor’s fingers knotted into the uniform underneath Allen’s SWAT gear, it was a dull blue, pristine with the exception of the snowflakes pressing genial kisses to its surface.

There were areas soaked by the snow, and there were areas soaked by his tears.

Connor was crying.

“ Oh come on, you’re going to make me feel bad — and I don’t like feeling bad, Connor. “ The cutthroat sharpness dimmed into intimacy. A lowered tone above a whisper, but not enough to be heard by anyone else. Other SWAT members in Allen’s team glanced for a mournful second, words threatening to ruin the moment but soul pushing them forward to give the two privacy. “ My team’s leaving without you, you gotta catch up. “

 _I don’t want to leave you_ , the same process repeated itself; nothing save piercing stillness is exhumed.

The ground shook beneath them with the vibrations of heavy footsteps, gunshots; the air rattled furiously with commands thrown messily about, people sent scrambling for order with their leader shot down. With Allen shot down, and for such a stupid reason, too; there was no need to protect Connor, there was no need to save him at all.

But here was Allen, head resting on Connor’s lap, hair matted down by the melted snowfall, face retaining hard-lines of age but soft-creases from smiles. It was something only Allen could do, appear so threatening, be so threatening, act so threatening, but never threaten without reason.

Connor grimaced and grinned at the same time, the heat of his inner machinery slipping through clenched teeth. He felt himself boiling, forcing an overheat, trying to speed up the process of something inevitable even for him —

Oh rA9, Connor didn’t want to be left alone.

He’d do anything to ensure he wouldn’t be left alone, but there was no hope in saving Allen’s life when the damage is this severe, and Connor was unwilling to leave Allen’s side to continue this mission.

“ Connor, love, look — look at me. “ How long had the man been speaking? How long did he have left? Connor attempted to speak once more, and once more, there was nothing he could say to console either of them. Allen’s hand rested against Connor’s face, a cloudlike movement, distant and floating off as was the light in his eyes.

Because all stars eventually died.

In that intimate tone too loud to be a whisper but too quiet to be heard by anyone else, Allen spoke for both of them: “ You know _damn_ well I don’t like slackers. Get back in there, they need you. Right now, and pretty soon, you’re the closest thing they have to a leader — “

He broke. Connor’s voice box jumped into action with panic surging through his mind. Allen was saying goodbye and Connor _refused_ : “ No! No no no, _no_. Sir — Captain, no, _Allen_. Allen, please, _please_. I’m a negotiator, _you’re_ the leader. Not I’m the leader and you’re obsolete. That isn’t how this relationship works, _damn it_ , Allen — that is not how this relationship works. I’m the replaceable one, not you. Why would, why would you _jump_ in the way? “

And all the while Connor is sobbing and speaking, hands tightening in the fabric of Allen’s clothing as if it could stall death from coming, Allen cracked a smile and cackled. His laughter was always so full of life; a sound embodying genuine amusement and happiness, it was a summery and sultry melody of the major keys in the piano, despite his voice typically being the minor scales.

The more he listened to the cackling, the more Connor understood that if Allen was a dying star at this very moment — then each breath spent that drew clouds into the cold atmosphere was pure stardust. Allen was a star, Allen is or _was_ his star. All stars died, Connor knew that, but for a moment, he wished he could keep Allen forever.

Just like this.

In each other’s arms with the midnight dragging on like a slow cigarette in the aftermath of sex. A relief. A pleasure. And also, an epiphany; that life’s pleasure had no need to last forever, and there was always an eventually to everything.

“ You’re… real funny, Connor. Why the fuck _wouldn’t_ I?... You expect me to just… watch? You’re really fuckin’ somethin’, to assume I’d willingly watch _my_ lover get shot… To assume I’d let you die. Like hell. “ Allen gripped the back of Connor’s head, forcing it down to meet his lips and all the two tasted was metal, except Allen had been tasting it for a while now.

They parted, but with final words echoing: “ Get the fuck back to work, love — A gunshot won’t stop me. “

That was a lie. Allen’s heartbeat gradually faded into nonexistence. That was a _lie_. Connor watches him die, but not in silence. His chest shudders and his body shatters, earthquakes running deep cracks through his system; Connor sobs his small, android heart out because — that was _a fucking lie_.

“ Please don’t go. Please don’t fucking go. “ He whispers, mouthing the chant in fervent repetition against the dead man’s lips.

And weeks later, Connor is accustomed to the phone constantly ringing with people worryingly contacting him; accustomed to not answering the door for Hank or anyone when they come to check up on him; accustomed to sitting in the bedroom Allen and him shared, Allen’s clothing scattered all around as Connor clung to the only thing he had left of him — 

and Connor is accustomed to the quiet when everyone beyond the door understood that he wouldn’t be coming out any time soon.

This scene is familiar to him, with someone sitting in dim light with a gun in hand.

It’s only the sound of strong, orderly and systematic knocking which distracts him. Connor throws the gun in red-blaring fury at the ground, tears beginning to streak because even the way the knock was done made him think about Allen. Everything, everywhere, _everyone_ reminded him of Allen and frankly, Connor couldn’t take it anymore.

Who was it this time? Who is he going to get to see in the dying light? Hank? Markus? Kamski?

Connor holds back the tears and opens the door.

His eyes meet steel blue.

“ Hello. I’m the android gifted to you by CyberLife. My name is registered as David Allen, however, I also go by Captain Allen. “

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Took it off my tumblr: @RK-900.


End file.
